metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Camouflage
thumb|Naked Snake using "Tree Bark" camouflage.Camouflage, a gameplay feature in Metal Gear Solid 3 and Metal Gear Solid 4 is clothing that allows Snake to blend into their immediate environment. The effectiveness of the camouflage that Snake is wearing is shown by the camo index, shown as a percentage in the top right corner of the screen. The higher it is, the less likely it is that an enemy will see Snake. The distance that an enemy can see, and the degree of camouflage needed to stay hidden from them, increases on higher difficulties. Camouflage also appears in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker for Snake's clothing as he is in the Costa Rican jungles. MGS3 Boss Camouflage *''Animal'' – Steadies the wearer's hand, eliminating hand trembling. Received by no-kill victory against Ocelot. Useful on the Mountains. Featured in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *''Spirit'' – Makes your footsteps silent to the enemy and also restores stamina while enemies are being choked. Received by touching The Sorrow's body. Calling Sigint while wearing the camouflage can result in a funny talk, Sigint having no idea how Snake could have gotten as a 'gift' from The Sorrow and then saying that he doesn't want to know. *''Moss'' – Great in grassy areas as it recharges stamina in sunlight (or other intense light, like that generated by the torch). Received by sneaking up on The End and holding him up (aim at his head three times, he will say, "I don't think so" twice then drop it). It raises your camo index up to 100% if crawling over a patch of moss (only in the Syvyatogornji and Sokrovenno areas of the game). The only camo to actually give you 100%. *''Spider'' – Makes your camo index always at least 80% but drains stamina horribly. Received for a no-kill victory against The Fear. *''Hornet Stripe'' – Wards off hornets, spiders, and leeches. When worn while shooting down a hornet's nest, the hornets harmlessly follow Snake, attacking enemy guards instead of him. Received for a no kill victory against The Pain. *''Fire'' – Reduces damage from explosions by half, and prevents Snake from catching aflame. Received for a no-kill victory against The Fury. Featured in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *''Cold War'' – Features the Soviet flag on the front, and the American flag on the back. Enemies will not shoot you when you face them (however, they will shoot you from behind). Received for a no-kill victory against Volgin. A conversation with Sigint results in Snake thinking it has other abilities other than being 'stylish', much to Sigint's disgust. *''Snake'' – A good, all-around camouflage suitable in most environments and especially effective when crawling. Received for a no-kill victory against The Boss. MGS3 Uniforms *''Banana Camouflage'' – This is the camouflage that Solid Snake wears in the Snake vs Monkey minigame. Beat the high score on each level to allow Naked Snake to wear it in the main game. Makes every item eaten taste good, however it does not improve your stealth index. *''Naked Camouflage'' – Allows Snake to take his shirt off, wearing Tiger Stripe pants. His camo rating decreases and he loses stamina faster while not wearing a shirt; however, Snake comments that it "feels good". His horrible stealth rating while shirtless is the subject of a funny conversation with Sigint. A conversation with The Boss results in Snake saying he needed to loosen up though is scolded at by The Boss to put a shirt on. On that note, wearing the naked camo also causes his stamina rating to decrease rapidly. *''Tiger Stripe Camouflage'' – Camouflage that mimics the tiger's stripes. Based off the French Lizard Camouflage pattern, it was adopted into the South Vietnamese Marine Corps, with America gaining an interest with the camouflage. it provides camouflage with soil, grass, and just about anything. The camouflage is with Snake at the beginning of the game. It does not provide good camouflage in snowy, mountain, dark and urban backgrounds. *''Olive Drab'' – The basic uncamouflaged uniform. It is the standard uniform for G.I.s, it provides cover in urban areas as well as while sneaking in grass areas, the uniform does not provide excellent camouflage though, as what Sigint and The Boss say as well. You get the camouflage at the beginning of the game. A similar uniform appears in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker called Jungle Fatigues. *''Leaf Camouflage'' – Camouflage that you start with from the beginning of the game, it provides excellent cover in bush areas and possibly trees. It is primarily used in various military forces for Forest Ops. *''Tree Bark Camouflage'' – Camouflage that provides cover when standing against trees, you have it at the start of the game. It was originally used by Hunters, but got formally adopted in the military. Unlike most camouflages, the patterns on the tree bark originate from photographs of Trees, thus making it an almost accurate disguise. *''Squares Camouflage'' – You get the camouflage at the beginning, it provides camouflage when against brown backgrounds. Sigint describes it as looking conspicuous. Works best of all in Rassvet. *''Black Camouflage'' – Snake has it at the beginning of the game. Originally, it was intended to give psychological shocks to the enemy during hostage-rescue operations and not be used as camouflage, but it provides excellent camouflage at night as well as any dark environments. To maximize its effectiveness, it can be used with the Black Face Paint. *''Raindrop Camouflage'' – Snake gets this camouflage under the bridge during Operation Snake Eater, it provides great camouflage during rain. Sometimes gives the wearer 95%, along with Woodland Face Paint, when crawling. Can be used extensively during the fight with The End, where some areas tend to rain heavily. It originated in Germany during World War II, and is prevalent in the Eastern Bloc. *''Chocolate Chip Camouflage (6 Color Desert is the official name) – Provides camouflage in desert and mountain enviroments, you can get it at Graniny Gorki, on the balcony, or after the Swamp, inside a hollow tree. A conversation with Sigint regarding the camouflage leads to Sigint naming it upon seeing it. *''Splitter Camouflage – Camouflage that provides cover in urban areas, found in the area after the Swamp on the east side of the patrolling guard dogs. Can be used in conjunction with the Splitter Face Paint. Featured in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It originated during World War II where the Germans used it on their airplanes and other vehicles to disguise their altitude and position in dogfights. *''Snow Camouflage'' – You can obtain the camouflage before the battle with The Pain, in a small space in the cave area where you can crawl. The camouflage provides cover in snowy and mountainous terrain (therefore limiting its effectiveness). It is recommended for use in the final fight against The Boss since the area is all white flowers. *''Fly Camouflage'' – Smells bad, it allows the wearer to avoid being slashed by the enemy's knife because of the stench (they will not dare to approach). Flies also tend to hang around, obvious because of the name. Found in the bathroom at Graniny Gorki. *''GA-KO'' – Found in the river that is infested with crocodiles, at the east side, allows the wearer to hear the call of Kerotan, the green frogs that if all 64 are hit, you get the Stealth Camouflage. Snake and Para-medic think the camouflage is cute during a call with Sigint, much to Sigint's dismay. It appears that Sigint and Snake do not know what GA-KO is, much to Paramedic's disbelief. It does not provide any good use for camouflage, given that it has colorful smiling faces all over it with a white background. *''Water'' – When at Bolshaya South, right before the Ocelot battle, head to the building and climb it to find it at the roof. Provides camouflage in water areas, sometimes reaching 95% with the Water Face Paint when deep underwater. It was worn by the German Defense Forces. *''Sneaking Suit'' – Cuts the damage Snake receives in half and reduces the amount of stamina lost by Snake. Can be found in Groznyj Grad in the locker were you place Major Raikov. A call to Sigint regarding the Sneaking Suit starts with Sigint saying "Those are some funky clothes you're wearing" and given its better bonuses compared to other camouflages, he calls it a "keeper". : Extra camouflages can be downloaded off the internet or Disc 1 of 2 on MGS3: Subsistance and stored on your Memory Card. *''"Urban Tiger"'' – Downloaded camouflage that is identical to the Tiger Stripe camouflage, the stripes are a bit lighter and provides cover in Urban areas. *'Mummy" – Downloaded camouflage that covers Snake, except his belt, in bandages. Makes Snake resistant to serious injuries. *"Grenade" – Downloaded camouflage that covers Snake with grenades. Supplies Snake with unlimited Grenades. *"Santa" – Downloaded camouflage that serves no other purpose than adding humor to the story of the game. *"St.Valentines" – Downloaded camouflage that makes Snake appear as Cupid. *"Rainbow" – Downloaded camouflage that gives Snake a colorful and flashy camouflage that is sometimes useful in grass. *"Chameleon" - Downloaded camouflage that is orange/brown. *"Barracuda" - Downloaded camouflage that is the same color and pattern as a Barracuda. *"Festival" - Downloaded camouflage that has a festive pattern covering it and is light brown/grey. *"Dododo" - Downloaded camouflage that is light/dark brown. *"Rock" - Downloaded camouflage that has a rock pattern. *"Watersnake" - Downloaded camouflage that has a watersnake pattern. *"Night Desert" - Downloaded camouflage that is a dark desert camouflage. *"Swamp" - Downloaded camouflage that is khaki in color. *"Flower" - Downloaded camouflage that has a petal pattern and is white/pink in color. *"Anubis" - Downloaded camouflage that is orange/brown. *"Bonsai" Downloaded camouflage that is grey/blue. *"USMX" - Downloaded camouflage that is grey/white and has symbols covering it. MGS3 Disguises ''*Note that all disguises are used only for fooling guards during building infiltrations, thus these disguises are not advised to be used outside their respective places meant for infiltration. Also, while inside the buildings, equipping the camouflage will dramatically decrease the Camo index. This dosen't mean that the uniform won't work realtive to fooling the enemy, but rather it simply dosent blend in with the buildings color and surroundings. *"Scientist"- Scientist disguise obtained from EVA after first meeting her at Rassvet. Used to get around Graniny Gorki Research Facility and Groznyj Grad weapons lab east wing. It is used to fool guards, however it cannot fool them in Alert mode, and Snake cannot use weapons when equipped (besides the Cig-Spray and Handkerchief) (althrough he would only be using his weapons in the first place in Alert mode, and these items arent very useful during that time). The Scientist uniform cannot fool other scientists from the front, but it will raise suspicion from the back, but they will usually just look at you and walk away. *"Officer"- This is Major Raikov's uniform Snake stole from him after knocking him out and putting him in the locker. It is used in conjunction with the mask to impersonate Raikov. Used in the first time entering Groznyj Grad to fool guards. Rolling or refusing to salute guards will blow Snake's cover. Press TRIANGLE to salute soldiers who notice Snake nearby and salute him. Saluting a scientist in uniform will cause the scientist to whimper and get frightened. Bumping into guards while wearing the uniform will also seem to frighten him and ask for the player to pardon them as they salute the player with their head down in fear. Calling Para-Medic in the uniform (provided the player is using the mask) surprises her as she expects to be calling Snake but is instead surprised to see someone else . Snake will then tell her its him and ask why she thinks someone else would call this frequency. After Snake re-enters Groznyj Grad, the uniform becomes useless as guards already know he was disguised and the hat is removed from the uniform. Cannot use weapons while equipped (besides Cig-Spray and Handkerchief). *"Maintenance"- Uniform used by maintenance crew in the hangar where the Shagohod is. Cannot fool maintenance crew from the front. Found in the far right row of lockers in Groznyj Grad Weapons Lab in the 5th locker from the wall to the south of the room. Cannot use weapons when equipped (besides Cig-Spray, Handkerchief and C3). MGS3 Face Paints *''No Paint'' is Snake's face without any paint or mask worn. Snake cannot wear any face paint while wearing the Tuxedo. The Scientist and Maintenance uniforms will be ineffective from the front if any face paint or mask are worn. *''Black'' covers Snake's whole face with pure black paint. This can be useful in dark areas and is made even more effective with Black Uniform. *''Splitter'' puts brown lines in Snake's face.It helps Snake blend in easier in urban areas. Best used in conjunction with the Splitter Uniform. *''Zombie'' draws a white skull on Snake's face and leaves the rest of his face black.It provides cover in both black and white areas. Calling Sigint while having this face paint on can cause a humorous conversation. Both Snake and Sigint initially have no idea what a zombie is, much to Para-medic's shock and surprise. She later goes on explaining what zombies are and asks them if they've ever seen zombie films though both Snake and Sigint say they never have. Sigint then tells Snake to switch face paint though is opposed by Paramedic, who says that Snake looks 'cool' wearing it. Can be found behind Sokolov's cell in Rassvet after EVA opens the gate with her bike. *''Woodland'' draws Snake's face several colors, though green dominates. It provides cover in wooded areas, which take about 80% of the game. It does not make good camouflage in any area without wooded areas. *''Mask'' makes Snake wear a mask sneaked into his gear by Sigint, which he produced to look like Major Raikov and it can blink its eyes. It is useful for looking like Raikov together with the Officer Camo, or deceiving Volgin in the first battle with him in Groznyj Grad-Hangar, allowing you to take some free shots. However, it is advisable that you do this at the end/close to the end, since his attacks will be more frequent and effective. Calling Major Zero about the Mask in the Virtuous mission sparks up a number of funny replies, Zero saying that it was intended for an agent to infiltrate GRU earlier, though because of the mission being aborted he was about to throw it away though the man who created it 'pitched a fit' and claimed it a work of art. Snake retorts that the creator sounds like a crackpot (unbeknownst to him, the 'crackpot' would be Sigint). *''Infinite'' is the MGS3 version of the bandana. Snake's face will be covered with Japanese characters. This is only available by catching the Tsuchinoko at Bolshaya Past South (or other areas, but it is easiest there) and you have to recapture it after Groznyj Grad in the area after The Sorrow "battle" and must keep the Tsuchinoko alive for the whole game. Also it can be acquired by achieving the Foxhound or Doberman rating at the end of the game. *''Kabuki'' is an odd face paint that resembles the Kabuki actors in Japanese traditional theatres. It can be found at the bottom of the waterfall after meeting EVA and retrieving your equipment. A call with Sigint about the face paint results in a humorous conversation. Sigint, having no idea what the face paint is, is even more distraught after hearing from Snake that it supposedly gives mystical powers to the one who wears it. It does not make a very effective camouflage usage, as Sigint comments who then suggests to switch it, much to Snake's groaning (as he was starting to like the face paint). The face paint has orange marks with a white-colored face as well as eye make-up. *''Oyama'' draws Snake's face with pale white and make-up such as colored eyelids and even lipstick applied. Upon calling Sigint, Snake explains that it is used by Japanese geisha though Sigint then retorts it doesn't make good camouflage and switch. Snake groans that he was starting to like it. However, the camouflage makes good usage in white or snow background. It can be found in the ducts in Graniny Gorki Lab, specifically the duct where the player arrives at a outside garden inside the facility. *''Snow'' gives Snake white paint with light grey markings. It gives cover in lighter areas such as urban, snow and mountain. The former only applies to areas with lighting. It can be used with the Snow Uniform to increase the Camo index. Recommended to use against The Boss in the final fight. *''Desert'' paints Snake's face yellow and brown. It provides camouflage in the mountainous areas of the game and is best used with the Desert Camo. Also proves useful in sandy backgrounds. Given that it's the only time where the camouflage is useful, the Desert Face Paint has limited effectiveness in the whole game. *''Water'' paints dark blue markings on Snake. Most effective when used underwater with the Water Camo. MGS3 Special *''Stealth Camouflage'' – Renders the wearer invisible except for a slight outline. Stealth Camouflage is an item that must be equipped, rather than a piece of camouflage. In conjunction with the Spirit Camo (recieved from The Sorrow) Stealth Camouflage can be used to make the wearer completely silent and invisible. MGS4 Camouflages *''Altair'' - Earn Altaïr's outfit by obtaining the Assassin emblem or you can get it by puting in the password after you've beat the game ' aottrykmyn '(see the emblems section for more details). *''Corpse Camo'' - An embarrassing (but very useful) reward for dying too many times (51 or more deaths to be exact). The Corpse Camo does have its uses as it's the only way to fool unmanned weapons such as Scarabs or Gekkos. If you lie completely flat, enemies will assume that Snake is dead and ignore him - automatically getting rid of an alert after finishing their investigation. In addition, if you hide in a box while using it, you can frighten an enemy when they pull the box off of you. *''Middle East Rebel Disguise'' - Explore the northeast section of the rebel's headquarters in Act One to find this camo in one of the lockers. *''South American Rebel Disguise'' - Explore Cove Valley Village in Act Two to find this camo. There's a building against the same wall where you begin that's locked, so you'll have to cause a commotion to draw the soldier hiding inside to come out. *''Suit'' - Complete the game once to earn Snake's Suit. The same suit is worn by Snake when he visits the Graveyard. It is a custom of the Metal Gear series to award a black suit upon completion of the game. MGS4 FaceCamo *''Big Boss'' - Earn the Big Boss emblem (see the Emblems section for details). While wearing this camo, enemies that see you will become terrified or pass out. *''Colonel Campbell'' - Ram Roy Campbell with the MK.II during Act One's mission briefing. *''Crying Beauty'' - Defeat Crying Beauty using non-lethal tactics. *''Drebin'' - Acquire more than sixty weapons in the game or by Entering '''dntkkhktmm as a password. *''Laughing Beauty'' - Defeat Laughing Beauty using non-lethal tactics. *''Otacon'' - Ram Otacon with the MK.II during Act Three's mission briefing. *''Raging Beauty'' - Defeat Raging Beauty using non-lethal tactics. *''Raiden A'' - Ram Sunny with the MK.II during Act Three's mission briefing. *''Raiden B'' - Ram Naomi with the MK.II during Act Three's mission briefing. *''Screaming Beauty'' - Defeat Screaming Beauty using non-lethal tactics. See Also * ''Metal Gear Solid 3'' Conversations Camouflage Items Although not exactly considered as camouflage, these items will immensely enhance disguise effectiveness. Crocodile Cap - Acquired in the area after Rassvet, this helps Snake confuse guards and hounds, especially in Boshaya Past. Using it where Indian Gavials are located causes the gavials to attack Snake. Best in Ponizovje if Snake did not acquire the Water outfit in Bolshaya Past. To obtain it, swim southwest until Snake hits a gap in between logs in the 'break in the wall', then surface and go to the tree. Climb it, shimmy across the wire and keep going until Snake is positioned above the next cable. Hit the X button to let go of the first wire, then quickly hit the triangle button to latch onto the next cable. Shimmy to the ledge and drop down, where the Croc Cap is located. Calling Para-Medic with it equipped causes Snake and her to engage in a conversation about a movie called 'The Alligator People'. Calling Major Zero, Sigint and EVA with the Croc Cap equipped will also trigger conversations about it. Category:Clothing Category:Equipment Category:Game secrets Category:Metal Gear Solid 3